Shang-Chi (Earth-616)
, , , , , , , , Freelance Restorations, Si-Fan | Relatives = Fu Manchu (father); unnamed mother; Fah Lo Suee (half-sister); Kwai Far (half-sister); Moving Shadow (half-brother, deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Savage Land; Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Quincarrier | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 175 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Chinese | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; secret agent; fisherman | Education = | Origin = Shang was raised to become a deadly assassin by his father, the immortal crimelord and sorcerer Fu Manchu. | PlaceOfBirth = Fu Manchu's Fortress, Honan, People's Republic of China | Creators = Steve Englehart; Al Milgrom; Jim Starlin | First = Special Marvel Edition #15 | HistoryText = Early Life Shang was raised to become a deadly assassin by his father, the immortal crimelord and sorcerer Fu Manchu. Feeling lessons from various masters were not enough, the boy was also subjected to alchemy and a virtual reality feed of techniques and styles while he slept. However, Shang Chi became aware of his father's evil and faked his death after his first assignment . He then began to attack various elements of his father's criminal empire and allied himself with his father's enemy, Denis Nayland Smith . In retaliation, Fu Manchu sent a number of assassins to kill him. His travels led to him meeting a number of other martial artists and superheroes around the world: He met his rival, Cat (Shen Kuei) and teamed up with Iron Fist, Jack of Hearts and White Tiger to take down the Corporation . After years of playing at "games of deceit and death", Shang-Chi retired from the espionage world. He resurfaced to assist his old friend from MI-5 against the Si-Fan ninjas. When Daredevil wanted a task force to help him finally capture the Punisher and make him face legal justice, Shang-Chi became a part of that group. The martial artist assisted Daredevil, Black Widow, and their allies against the Punisher and several other threats before the group went their separate ways. Heroes for Hire When the Superhuman Registration Act was signed into law, Shang-Chi joined Misty Knight and Colleen Wing as part of their Heroes for Hire team of investigators and superhuman bail bondsmen. During this time, he developed romantic feelings for his teammate Tarantula, but her overly violent nature shamed him, and he lost his center. During the Hulk's invasion of Manhattan, their teammate Humbug killed one of the insect-like hatchlings as they infiltrated the hive. Humbug was then seduced into an insect hive-mind with No-Name of the Brood. When the hive tried to identify the hatchling's killer, Humbug gave the hive Tarantula's name instead. Shang-Chi infiltrated the hive with the intent to rescue Humbug and hopefully sever his link to the newborn hive. After hearing of Humbug's betrayal of Tarantula, however, Shang-Chi lost his temper and murdered Humbug. Grieving over how completely he had lost his way, Shang-Chi left the Heroes to meditate and renew his connection to his spirit. Shang-Chi's illustrious father returned to the world with the assistance of the Shadow Council. Shang teamed up with Steve Rogers and his Secret Avengers to oppose his father. After that, he became a part-time member of Rogers' unit. Spider-Island: Deadly Hands of Kung Fu Before the events of Spider-Island, the new Madame Web, Julia Carpenter asked Shang-Chi to train Spider-Man in martial arts to compensate for the loss of his spider-sense. He donned special magnetic gloves and shoes during their sparring sessions to help Spider-Man develop a unique fighting style that complemented his spider powers. When ordinary New Yorkers were developing spider powers, Spider-Man is forced to rely on Shang-Chi's training in several situations. When his spider-sense returned, it worked in harmony with the techniques Shang taught him, turning the tide in a decisive battle against Tarantula. Eventually, Shang-Chi became infected by the spider plague and developed the same set of powers as Spider-Man. Shang then fought alongside other heroes in defending New York against the threat of spider-powered criminals. During this time, he had horrible nightmares involving the Immortal Weapons and saw himself as a spider attacking innocent civilians in visions. When he discusses with Madame Web about his nightmares, she left him only with a cryptic fortune. After joining Iron Fist in combat, the two discovered that they had been sharing the same nightmares. Their meeting is cut short as the Bride of Nine Spiders joined the fray and asked Danny to speak with her on a rooftop in private. Sensing something was wrong, Shang followed the two and witnessed the Bride attack and incapacitate Iron Fist. Jumping to his friend's defense, Shang utilized his newly acquired spider powers to easily pin down the Bride, but is caught off-guard and knocked out by his assailant's super natural fighting technique. The Web of Deceit Awakening later on at his apartment and aided by Silver Sable, Shang-Chi concluded that the Bride of Nine Spiders was the source of his nightmares. He identified a street sign in one of his dreams and tracks the Bride to an abandoned house in Hamilton Heights. The house had adverse effects on Shang's senses, weakening his reflexes despite his acquired spider powers. After overcoming several hallucinations and physical traps, he was able to find the Bride and the other Immortal Weapons whom she cocooned in webbing. While Shang was able to hold his own against the Bride despite his affliction, he took the opportunity to free Iron Fist and increase their odds. Badly weakened due to being incapacitated, Danny is nevertheless able to muster enough chi energy to strike the Bride with his signature punch, setting her up to receive a vicious knock-out kick from Shang. As Danny attempted to heal the Bride of Nine Spiders, Shang-Chi succumbs to the spider plague and passes out. Simultaneously, Ai Apaec descends from the ceiling and reveals himself as the true mastermind behind the kidnapping of the Immortal Weapons. The South American chimera god explains that he has been working with the Queen, and the Bride was offered as payment for his services. Spider-Island Madame Web tells Shang-Chi that people with spider powers are taking over Manhattan. Next, He sees Iron Fist fighting the Spider-Man impostors and Spider-Man nearby, Shang-Chi arrives to help them. Bride of Nine Spiders suddenly starts attacking and kidnapping her teammates in the Immortal Weapons. When Shang-Chi is trying to figure out what his recurring dream means, he learns from Silver Sable that she has found possible locations in Manhattan for Bride of Nine Spider's lair. Although Shang-Chi defeats Bride of Nine Spiders and frees Iron Fist, he discovers that the person who was responsible is the demon Ai Apaec who wants to feed off the Immortal Weapons. As Shang-Chi confronts Ai Apeac, Iron Fist desperately rushes to free the other Immortal Weapons. Shang-Chi mutates into a spider during the battle, but Iron Fist uses his Chi force to cure Shang-Chi, leaving Iron Fist weakened. After Iron Fist and the rest of the Immortal Weapons are evacuated, Shang-Chi collapses the hide-out on top of Ai Apaec leaving him trapped for the Avengers to imprison him once more. Joining the Avengers After the events of Avengers vs X-Men, Captain America and Iron Man wanted to make a new, bigger, stronger Avengers team. Shang-Chi was among the first heroes to be chosen for this new initiative. He then accepted an offer from Captain America and saw it as an opportunity to challenge himself. Although Stark acknowledged Shang as an extraordinary hand-to-hand combatant, he wanted to take advantage of Shang's mastery of traditional weaponry and providing him with personalized equipment. The Garden During a mission to Mars, several core members of the Avengers are captured by The Garden, leaving Captain America to assemble the rest of the team to mount a counterattack. Shang was among the many heroes who join a second assault on Mars, as part of a rescue effort to retrieve their companions. During the battle, he faced off against the world-razing robot Aleph and critically damages its left leg. Although the damage was eventually self-repaired, Aleph is shortly destroyed by Captain Universe when the robot refused to stand down. The Avengers eventually triumph over The Garden and allow them to continue their purpose on Mars, granted they leave Earth alone for good. A short while later, Shang was asked by Rogers and Stark to interview the new Captain Universe and find out what the purpose of her presence was. Shang felt it more appropriate to speak with the Uni-Power's host, Tamara Devoux, and 'lured' her out with pie. Using meditative techniques, he helped piece together Tamara's traumatizing past. It was revealed afterwards that the Uni-Power manifested at this time because of the Earth's pivotal role in events to come, and it chose Tamara as a host because she was dying, much like the universe itself. Later on, Shang and a team of Avengers went to a casino in Macau to investigate A.I.M. activities. While following his own leads, Shang was attacked by ninjas lead by a mysterious armored figure. After utilizing a pair of electrified nunchacku provided by Stark, Shang defeated their leader and took his helmet as a souvenir. He reveals to his teammates that A.I.M. was bidding to hire mercenaries, and that the insidious organization was preparing for a large scale conflict. He is next seen with the rest of the Avengers in combat at an Origin Bomb site which had gone active. Infinity Shang-Chi was with the Avengers when they joined the Galactic Council to fight against the Builders and their crusade against all life in the universe. When several allies were captured by the enemy, Shang formed a rescue team with Black Widow, Spider-Woman and Manifold. Wielding a pair of energy projecting gauntlets, Shang's timely intervention prevented his friends from being vaporized by an Aleph. After the Builders were defeated by the alliance forces, the Avengers returned to Earth with their new Galactic Council allies to face off against an even bigger threat back home - an untimely assault by Thanos. Shang was sent along with Black Widow and Manifold the infiltrate the Peak and shut down Thanos' first line of defense. However, the team was intercepted by the Black Dwarf and a complement of guards. As Manifold returned to grab reinforcements, Shang and Natasha managed to defeat the entire security force, save the general who proved to be too much for even the Master of Kung Fu. The combined might of Gladiator, Ronan and other Council members eventually made short work of the Black Dwarf and allowed Shang and the infiltration team to complete their mission. Avengers World "]] With the threat of both the Builders and Thanos thwarted, Shang-Chi was sent to Madripoor along with Wolverine, the Gorgon and the Hand used a ritual to awaken a dormant dragon below the island. Shang-Chi tried to oppose him but failed. The dragon then proceeded to fly to Hong Kong, where it encountered the resistance from the Ascendants. Using Pym Particles, Shang Chi was turned into a giant, and defeated the dragon in combat, but before that, he tore off Gorgon's base from Madripoor and threw it several miles away. Time Runs Out After one of Ex Nihilo's origin bombs hit the city of Kobe in Japan, Shang-Chi volunteered to explore the site along with Pod. Once they arrived there, they came across a malleable genesis matter that was both the bi-product and the collective remains of the people of Kobe. It was revealed by Sunspot that a Hand and two S.H.I.E.L.D. teams disappeared in the collective matter because they tried to resist it, but Shang-Chi submitted to it. While in the matter, he experiences a vision of a dragon and an old man. The old man challenges him to a test in a dojo to see if he is worthy of the power of the Kobe site and faces him with another Shang-Chi. Both Shang-Chis begin to fight, with the other one gaining the upper hand, until Shang-Chi realizes that he must accept his demons instead of battling them, thus gaining the power of the Kobe site, which was replication. | Powers = Origin Bomb Reproduction: By successfully communing with the Origin Bomb site in Kobe, Japan, Shang-Chi turned the site to his advantage and replicated himself. Dozens of Shang-Chi copies spawned from the Origin Bomb site in Kobe, each with his mind and skills. It is unclear if a finite number of Shang-Chi duplicates have been produced, or if Shang-Chi can continue producing new copies on command. }} | Abilities = Master Martial Artist: Shang Chi is one of the greatest martial artists on Earth, having been trained possibly since birth to become the ultimate warrior. Shang Chi is skilled in various martial arts with a particular specialization in the Chinese martial arts. He has been shown defeating multiple highly skilled opponents simultaneously as well as super humans. His great strength and chi (qi) allows him to strike with inhuman force enabling him to break through barriers such as brick, concrete and iron, withstand physical impacts almost to a superhuman degree, and ease all forms of pain and discomfort. Shang has stalemated Iron Fist in single combat, with the two martial artists portrayed as equals while Black Panther stated Shang-Chi is better than RandBlack Panther Vol 4 11. Skilled Gymnast: He has been shown to be very well versed in gymnastics. Peak Physical Conditioning: Shang has intensively trained his body to possess the highest level of strength, speed, stamina and endurance that a human can have without artificial enhancements. His notable include the speed and stamina to endure even the most rigorous physical training exercises, reacting fast enough to dodge gunfire and even catch weapons hurled by enemies at him and throw them right back at them. Skilled Marksman: Shang is a master marksman able to throw ranged weapons such as shuriken (throwing stars) with pin-point accuracy. Weapons Proficiency: Shang is highly skilled with all martial arts weaponry such as the Chinese double edged sword (jian), butterfly swords, oxtail swords, staves, and both single and double nunchaku. He has often made use of make-shift weapons as well, using metal pipes and even a tree trunk. Nervous System Control: Shang can control his nervous system enabling him to deaden his body to physical pain, resist the effects of drugs or poisons, limit the spread of toxins in his blood stream, and even slow down his bleeding rate. Pressure Point Locator: He can locate different pressure points on a person's body; incapacitate, paralyze, severely injure, or kill a person. Espionage: While not focused upon as much in recent appearances, Shang has undergone training during his time with MI-6 and is familiar with many espionage tactics and methodologies. Philosopher: Shang Chi has an extensive knowledge of Eastern philosophy. Patient Fisher: Shang Chi is a highly skilled fisherman. | Strength = Shang-Chi possesses the strength level of a man his age, size and weight who engages in intensive regular exercise, Shang can lift at least twice his bodyweight, or 350 lbs. Through his use of chi however, Shang can temporarily increase his physical strength to an unknown amount. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Metal bracelets. | Transportation = | Weapons = He currently wields a dual pair of metallic nunchakus designed by Stark that can discharge repulsor force with the effect of a Taser when colliding against or person or object when swung with enough force. They also act as a focusing point for him to channel his inner force. He also sports a pair of gauntlets that sprout energ -Formerly- Occasional use of traditional nunchaku, swords, shuriken, and staff. | Notes = | Trivia = * Although Shang-Chi was a uniquely Marvel Comics creation, many of his supporting cast members including Fu Manchu, Fah Lo Suee and Sir Denis Nayland Smith, were actually the creation of early 20th century novelist Sax Rohmer. Fu Manchu and Denis Nayland Smith made their literary debuts in the 1916 novel, The Insidious Dr. Fu Manchu. * Artist Mike Cusanelli sculpted a Shang-Chi bust for Art Asylum. | Links = * Deadly Hands of Kung Fu #1-33 * Master of Kung Fu #17-125 * Shang-Chi: Master of Kung Fu #1-6 * Special Marvel Edition #15-16 * Blackjack Tarr * Denis Nayland Smith * Doctor Petrie * Clive Reston * Fah Lo Suee * Fu Manchu * Leiko Wu * Si-Fan * Shang-Chi at Wikipedia * Shang-Chi at the Marvel Directory * Shang-Chi at the Marvel Universe }} Category:Empowered by Ex Nihilo's Origin Bombs Category:Humans Category:Fu Manchu's Family Category:Weapons Expert Category:Martial Arts Category:Pym Particles Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Gymnasts Category:Government Agents Category:Shooting Category:Fencing Category:Archery Category:Duplication Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Spiders of Spider-Island